yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 176
=Notes= *When Yami activates Continuous Spell Card "Underworld Circle", a thick layer of dark smoke surrounds the Duel Arena and transports Rafael & Yami to a vision of Rafael's past. **In the original Japanese anime, the cemetery is the location where Rafael's family is buried. The tombstones read the names of 'Julien' and 'Sonia', Rafael's little brother & sister lost during a storm during his childhood. When Rafael meets Dartz, the latter tells him to dig the ground with his hands and unearth the remains of his family. He then throws a Chaos Duel Disk into the hole, for Rafael to pick up. **In the English dub, the cemetery represents the monsters in Rafael's Deck. When Rafael meets Dartz, the latter tells him to dig the ground with his hands and unearth his destiny: a Chaos Duel Disk. =Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami has just activated Continuous Spell Card "Underworld Circle". A thick layer of dark smoke surrounds the Duel Arena transporting Rafael & Yami to a cemetery, a vision of Rafael's past. *Thanks to the effect of "Underworld Circle", both players remove all monsters in their decks from play and destroy all monsters on the field. For the remainder of the Duel, both players can only Special Summon 1 monster from their respective Graveyards during each player's turn. *"Guardian Dreadscythe's" second special effect activates: Rafael is obligated to discard a card to prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe's" destruction, and must also forego using "Underworld Circle's effect to Special Summon any other monsters. *Using the effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Special Summons "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Using the effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Special Summons "Jack's Knight" (1900 ATK / 1300 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Guardian Dreadscythe" to attack "Dark Magician", but Yami activates Trap Card "Zero Gravity": the Battle Positions of all face-up monsters are reverted, switching Yami's "Dark Magician & "Jack's Knight" as well as "Rafael's "Guardian Dreadscythe" to Defense Position, and preventing the latter from attacking. *Rafael activates Trap Card "Spirit Hunting": Rafael's "Guardian Dreadscythe" is switched back to Attack Position, Yami's "Dark Magician & "Jack's Knight" are destroyed (and due to "Underworld Circle's" effect, removed from the game) (NOTE: in the anime, "Guardian Dreadscythe" itself is shown to destroy Yami's "Dark Magician & "Jack's Knight", as a special effect of "Spirit Hunting" to destroy all monsters in Defense Position). Yami Yugi's Turn *Using the effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Altar of Restoration": Yami removes the top 2 cards of his Deck from play, and adds "The Eye of Timaeus" back from his Graveyard to his hand. *Activates "The Eye of Timaeus" and fuses it with "Dark Magician Girl", creating "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" (2600 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" to attack "Guardian Dreadscythe", also activating "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's" special ability: he discards 1 card from his hand to negate all Battle Damage and destroy "Guardian Dreadscythe". *"Guardian Dreadscythe's" second special effect activates: Rafael is obligated to discard a card to prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe's" destruction. *Yami Sets a card. Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Using the effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Special Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Rafael activates Equip Spell Card "Orichalcos Sword of Sealing": he discards one card ("Monster Reborn") in order to equip "Orichalcos Sword of Sealing" to "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight", thereby negating all of its special effects. *Uses "Guardian Dreadscythe" to attack & destroy "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight". Yami activates Trap Card "Reduction Barrier", reducing all Battle Damage inflicted to him to 10% (Yami: 300 → 10 Life Points) (NOTE: The math is as follows; "Guardian Dreadscythe": 5500 ATK, "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight": 2600 ATK; 5500 - 2600 = 2900 damage, and 10% × 2900 = 290 effective damage). Yami Yugi's Turn *Using the effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Special Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. *Activates Spell Card "Spider Web": Yami activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" in Rafael's Graveyard to Special Summon "Guardian Eatos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) from Rafael's Graveyard in Attack Position (NOTE: Normally an illegal move, since Yami did not control "Celestial Sword - Eatos" on the field). With 1 less monster in his Graveyard, Rafael's "Guardian Dreadscythe" loses 500 ATK ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 5500 → 5000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Activates "The Claw of Hermos", fusing it with "Queen's Knight" to form Equip Spell Card "Goddess Bow" and equipping it to "Guardian Eatos": it doubles its ATK ("Guardian Eatos": 2500 → 5000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Yami uses "Guardian Eatos" to attack Rafael's "Guardian Dreadscythe". "Guardian Dreadscythe's" second special effect activates: Rafael is obligated to discard a card to prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe's" destruction. Yami then activates "Goddess Bow's" second special ability: all Battle Damage to "Guardian Eatos" is negated and it can attack once again this turn. *Yami uses "Guardian Eatos" to attack Rafael's "Guardian Dreadscythe" again & again, until he discards all 6 cards he was holding due to "Guardian Dreadscythe's" mandatory destruction-prevention effect. When his last card is gone, Rafael's "Guardian Dreadscythe" cannot activate its special ability and it is destroyed, along with Yami's "Guardian Eatos". Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Using the effect of "Underworld Circle", Rafael Special Summons "Guardian Grarl" (2500 → 3000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position (NOTE: Normally an illegal move, since Rafael did not control "Gravity Axe - Grarl" on the field). *Activates Spell Card "Soul Charge": Rafael Special Summons "Guardian Elma" (1300 → 1800 ATK / 1200 DEF), "Guardian Kay'est" (1000 → 1500 ATK / 1800 DEF), and "Backup Gardna" (500 → 1000 ATK / 2200 DEF) back to the field, thus emptying his Graveyard from monsters and resurrecting his trusty Guardians. However, for every monster he summoned this way Rafael takes 500 points of damage, losing the Duel on purpose (Rafael: 1200 → 0 Life Points). Yami wins. Epilogue Despite loses the Duel, Rafael's soul is not claimed by the "The Seal of Orichalcos". Yami discovers Rafael has unlocked the goodness in his heart: with his rage and darkness submerged, the Seal's magic dissipated without taking his soul. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes